The present invention relates generally to a general-purpose computer and a copyright management method for use therein and, more particularly, to a general-purpose computer for storing data into a cross-authenticated external storage medium and to a copyright management method for use therein.
For music data compression and coding technologies, ATRAC (trademark) and MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) audio layer 3 (hereafter referred to as MP3) have come to a wide use on personal computers (or general-purpose computers) and other computer systems.
Personal computers can directly reproduce the music data compressed by these compression technologies and store these music data into portable storage devices such as the Memory Stick Walkman (trademark) connected to personal computers.
Users who stored desired music data into a portable device can disconnect it from the personal computer and carry it about to reproduce the music data at any desired places.
Some portable devices are adapted to detachably accommodate a memory card such as the Memory Stick (trademark) for storing music data. Further, some portable devices and some memory cards can cross-authenticate each other and permit the movement of music data only when cross-authentication is established, thereby preventing the unauthorized use of music data from taking place.
However, storing music data into a memory card which cross-authenticates with a portable device must load this memory card into this portable device connected to a personal computer before storing music data, thereby requiring cumbersome operations.